


Morning

by AiyokuSama



Series: Damian's Kitty [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Kitten POV, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's Kitten needs him to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

The boy sleeps soundly. For the most part. The furry little body nudges the small hand with his nose experimentally. Fingers flex, feel the newly-washed fur and a content little mumble is heard. There might even be the hint of a smile on his lips. This is not the reaction the kitten was hoping for.

The sun, peeking from under the thick curtains, shows that it's morning, and his little belly affirms it. But the door is closed and he can't get at the wonderful meat smell that is coming from outside. So he tries again, this time nibbling on the boy's fingers. That gets the vaguest grumble but no other response. Maybe fingers aren't sensitive? The kitten doesn't know. His contact with humans had been limited until the boy found him.

Still, the little beast isn't about to give up. He opens his mouth, as if to meow plaintively, but almost nothing comes out. If a kitten could frown, this one would be frowning right now. He'd been able to meow before. Loudly even. But not now. Not since he came here and felt safe.

The huff of a determined kitten is a very cute thing, but utterly wasted on the sleeping boy. Not to be perturbed, the little grey fuzzball marches smartly up to the top of the bed and climbs onto the pillow beside the boy's head. Yes, this vantage point should do. He leans over and daintily starts licking the human's eyebrow with his tiny, pink tongue.

This time a hand comes up to gently pull the kitten close as the boy makes sleepy, cooing sounds. The kitten loses his balance and falls against the boy's nose. There is a muffled sound of surprise and one eye opens.

Humans have an odd, chittering language. And the kitten of course can't understand, but he has the feeling that the human thinks its furry companion is cold. Because the next thing he knows, the covers are lifting up and a hand is tucking the kitten underneath. Which is okay, because it’s nice and warm under the covers and the smell of his human is comforting in its own right. But this still doesn't further his desire for release from the room and the finding of breakfast.

Oh well, when in doubt, snuggling up to a warm body is always a good idea. But in so doing, the kitten realizes that the boy's chest is bare. The human is curled on his side around the kitten, who can't help but notice the fleshy little nubs which are just there.

+++

“Iiiiyyyyeeeeee!!!!!”

Tim looks up from where he's sitting at the breakfast table, coffee in hand. He smiles to himself and glances over at Dick, whose raised forkful of bacon is forgotten as he looks, gaping in the direction of the stairs. “I think that kitten will be a fantastic addition to the family,” he says conversationally.


End file.
